Alexandros "Alex" Goudas
Alexandros Goudas (born June 5, 2000), known professionally as Alex, is a Greek singer, songwriter, and producer. After joining the group "Lady Gaga's Greek Little Monsters", he met fellow label members such as Daniel, Stylian and Myri. Daniel noticed his vocal abilities and helped him to sign a deal with Qleo Music. "Qleo Music existed but it was dead. Only with Alex's idea Qleo Music became as we know it now." said Daniel in an interview. It is believed Alex had the idea and Daniel is the one who made it happen. He is most known for performing along with Daniel, with whom he released a duet album called "Qleonic", which broke several records worldwide and has received critical acclaim. The album produced 4 number-one singles and has sold over 25 million around the world. His debut solo album "Me, Myself and I" received critical acclaim, for its visual approach and meaningful lyrics. With the release of solo projects in 2016 Alex, became the second best-selling artist of Qleo Music. Life and career 2000–2014: Early life As a young boy, full of energy, always performed whenever he had the chance. "I used to sing, dreaming that I might one day sing at a huge arena", Alex shared on one of his first interviews. Kids from his school used to bully him about his appearance, his ancestry and his last name but he "grew strong and any form of hate makes him only stronger" (Alex on Oprah, 2015). 2015-2016: Qleonic While chatting with Daniel on facebook, after writing the lyrics of "Υγρές Λάμπες", he told him to work with him. In less than a day the song was already finished and Daniel signed Alex on Qleo Music. A public group was later created for the fans and the duo started promoting their material there. The duo had several fights but they are still great friends, and managed to release their album 4 months earlier. The album received universall acclaim. As part of the "New Year's Competition", Alex & Daniel agreed to compete each other by releasing their own versions of "Hello Bitches", and the song had to be a collaboration with another artist from the company. Daniel chose Myri and Alex chose Leo. After a week of the announcement, Daniel and Myri released their version called "Qleo Bitches" which received universal acclaim, and Alex and Leo released "Qleonic" which was received with mixed reviews. "Qleo Bitches" went on the become the third most successful song of the company, with high sales and 80 views on YouTube. 2016-: Solo career and new album After the release of Qleonic the duo hinted that they are both working on their solo projects, and that they will focus on a new album "maybe later, or never", as Daniel said on Twitter. His new album would have a darker theme and will be more personal. His album "Me, Myself and I", would have a summer release. The album was preceded by four singles."Ήρθε" was released as the lead single from the project and peaked atop the record charts of Australia and the UK. Three subsequent singles were released: "Attention", "Lost Train", and "Fuck You". Artistry Influences and musical style Alex is considered to be on of the greatest male voices of our generation, and even when his voice cracks, it sounds good. He sites "Marina and the Diamonds" and "Lady Gaga" as his biggest influences. Relationship with Daniel The duo had always been close. Daniel sites Alex as one of his favorite singers. LGBT issues Alex has publicly expressed his support for gay rights. Achievements He won the award for "Best Line from a Song" at the 2016 Qleo Music Awards. Discography With Daniel * Qleonic (2016) Solo * Me, Myself and I (2016) See Also * Daniel Constantinou * Best-selling artists of Qleo